Birthday Date
by Amber Skywalker Kenobi
Summary: Birthday fic for CenaAmbroseGirl92. Rose is in love with Dean but doesn't know how he feels. Dean takes her out on her birthday. Will feelings be revealed? Dean/OC


**This is a little birthday fanfic for CenaAmbroseGirl92.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from WWE. The OC belongs to CenaAmbroseGirl92.**

**Hope you enjoy this. :)**

The week had been busy but the one thing I was excited for was my birthday coming up. Of course, I don't know what I would be doing so I would wait and see.

"Hey Rose." I turned and saw my three best friends Dean, Seth and Roman. I had met them when they made their debut as The Shield and I became fast friends. I worked on-screen as Triple H's assistant although I don't wrestle. I couldn't cut it as one anyway so I did the next best thing.

"Hey you guys." I said while smiling.

"Excited for your birthday?" Roman asked when they reached me. I nodded.

"Yeah, although I don't have any plans yet." I admitted.

"Well, it may be early but we could hang out after the show since we're gonna be busy this weekend." Seth suggested. I smiled.

"Sure, I would love to." I answered. We had made plans after the show before they had to leave and do their things.

Before Dean left, he said, "Can I talk to you later? There's something I wanna ask you." I blushed.

"Uh, sure." I nodded. I had a major crush on Dean for the past year but I never had the guts to tell him. I always think that I might not be his type so I never bothered.

"Awesome, I'll see you later Rose." Dean said leaving. Jeez I love how he says my name. It's so not fair. I then continued on my way and did the scripts I was assigned. The night was fairly easy since I didn't have much to do.

After the show, we headed to club and just hung out with each other and goofed around. We headed back to the hotel and Dean pulled me to the side as Seth and Roman headed on ahead.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" I asked curiously and nervously.

"Well, since I'm not busy this weekend, I wondered if we could hang out on your birthday." Dean asked a little nervous. I looked at him shocked before smiling happily.

"Sure. Thanks a lot Dean." I say hugging him. Dean chuckled and huggedn me back. I blushed but relished in the feeling of him hugging me. I reluctantly pulled away from him and we said goodnight before heading to our rooms. Now I definitely couldn't wait until this weekend.

April 10th

I nervously looked in the mirror for the umpteenth time, making sure I looked good. I was kind of a nervous wreck since I would be spending the day with Dean. Maybe I would be able to tell him how I feel if I was able to work up the courage.

Once I was sure I was ready, I headed downstairs to the living room. Dean would be here shortly since he only lives a few minutes away from me. I soon heard a knocking on the door. I took a breath and walked over and opened it, revealing Dean on the other side.

"Hey Rose. Ready to have some fun?" Dean asked while winking and smirking. I blushed lightly.

"Totally. So what do you have planned?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you. It's a surprise." Dean said. I nodded curious about his plans. We then left and the first placed we stopped at was a local restaurant. We got out and headed inside. "Get whatever you want because I'm treating you."

"Dean, you don't have to do that! I can pay for my own stuff." I said looking at him shocked.

"Nope. It's your birthday. Today you're getting spoiled." Dean said. I could tell he was not gonna let me pay so I gave up and agreed. We got our food and ate before heading out again.

After about an hour of driving, we came to an amusement park and I looked on in wonder.

"Oh wow, I haven't been to an amusement park in forever." I said while smiling.

"Well, then I'm glad I chose this place. Be prepared for rides and sugary sweets because we're going all out." Dean said winking once more. I blushed. Damn, him and his winking. It wasn't fair.

We walked around to see what the rides were. We got on a couple of coasters and a few rides that would make someone sick but I've never had that problem.

Afterward, we walked around and played some of the mini games which Dean won most of them. He had a ton of stuffed animals he got for me. I couldn't help but laugh as he carried them all.

"I guess you shouldn't have been persistant to win those games. You wouldn't have a stack of those to carry." I said while giggling.

"Whatever. At least I got you some presents." Dean said sticking his tongue out at me. I laughed. We soon found a secluded area and rested. I looked out at the view which was amazing. Sure it was desert since the carnival was outside of Las Vegas but I loved it. "Rose." I looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked. I saw that he looked nervous. What is going on?

"Um, I don't know how to say this. Ever since I've gotten to know you over the past 2 years, I've been...feeling things for you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you a lot and I was wondering if you would go out with me." Dean explained nervous. I looked at him shocked. I couldn't believe that Dean felt the same way I did. I never thought in my wildest dreams that Dean would have romantic feelings for me.

"Oh wow. Um, Dean, I need to tell you something." I said nervously.

"Rose, if you don't like me in that way, it's fine. I just thought I should tell you." Dean said hurriedly. I shook my head.

"No, that's not it. The truth is, I like you too. I have for the past year. I just didn't know how to tell you because I thought that you didn't feel the same. But I'm glad you do because I would love to go out with you." I said smiling. Dean smiled back before walking up to me and wrapping his arms around me and pulled me to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back instantly. This had definitely been one of the best birthdays ever. We pulled apart and Dean said while smiling, "I love you. Happy birthday."

"I love you too."

**And that's the end. Hope you liked it. Read and review and let me know what you think. Happy birthday CenaAmbroseGirl92. :)**


End file.
